tersusfandomcom-20200214-history
Duskham
The Barony of Duskham is situated around a minor city called Merbourg, this harbor city is populated by mainly traders, the clergy. Fishermen and merchants by day and ruffians, bandits and gangs by the night. The town is surrounded by a ancient city wall built hundreds of years ago by a forgotten king of a forgotten kingdom. The surrounding land has taken its toll by the many wars waged by the Baron of Duskham and his allies over the years, leaving much of the countryside desolated and deserted by common folk. A few towns and villages are scattered throughout the land under the Barons domain, but not much is left. The land of Duskham is a untamed one with rocky plains and dark ancient forests dominating the landscape. Few venture into the dark forests and return sane or return at all. For evil lurk in every dark corner of Duskham. The city itself is dominated by the Barons castle and the ancient walls surrounding the city. The city has many narrow streets with brothels and inns in every street. The city was built upon the ruins of another city forgotten long ago by the citizens of Merbourg. Far deep under the busy streets of Merbourg lies the forgotten city which few inhabits of Merbourg are aware of besides stories considered nothing more than urban myths and folktales. Known as the Black City far bellow the sewage system known as the Underbelly. It is said that if you venture deep enough down the Underbelly you will eventually find the Black City and the only thing that will await you there is madness. Fishing and whaling is the major industry in the city. Whalers and fishermen venture at dawn to the sea and back again at night and sell their goods to the various merchant guilds operating in the city. The Baron's City Guard keep strict control of the population, especially the richer parts of town, keeping the poor people and gangs out and away from these districts enforcing curfews and patrol posts in certain city districts. This however does not keep the criminal gangs away, in the poor districts they have a huge influence and control of the population and fight huge gang wars in the streets over control of different brothels and smuggling operations. Duskham er gammelt navn fra tidligere anglosaksisk kongedømme, som ble fordrevet fra dagens Merbourg under 25års-krigen mot kongeriket Mittelreich. Folket flyktet til dagens piratøyer, der adelen hadde med seg sin flåte etter å mistet hovedstaden Merbourg og mesteparten av hæren. Etter flere feilaktige forsøk på å ta tilbake Merbourg, begynte disse kapteinene på et tidspunkt å jakte på frakteskip tilhørende Mittelreich. Dette var langt ifra lukrativt, men nok til å opprettholde en slags tilværelse. Med tiden ble angrepene også rettet mot sivile frakteskuter for å hente inn mer penger. Ettersom deres innflytelse økte, kunne de kreve beskyttelsespenger fra kjøpmenn for å tillate skip å trygt ferde deres farvann. Kapteintittelen, i likhet med adelstittelen, går i arv og har i stor grad overtatt for gamle adelstitler. De som ikke blir kapteiner, kan bli kvartermestre – gitt at man kommer fra riktig familie. Etter utdrivelsen av det gamle styret i Duskham, ble det gjort om til baroniet Dunkelhem. Likevel, referer de fleste fortsatt til området som Duskham i dagligtale, da det er såpass innarbeidet og det hviler en storhet over navnet som Dunkelhem mangler i kraft av å være et lite baroni. Kapteinene ved piratøyene hevder likevel at det er de som Duskham, og de har ikke lagt skjul på deres ønske om å ta byen tilbake. Duskhams viktigste inntekter kommer fra fiske og ikke minst hvalolje. Usedvanlig store forekomster retthval og spermhval utenfor kysten av Duskham, sørger for en god inntektskilde. Hvalkjøtt og fisk er det absolutt vanligste å få servert her, men kjøttet er langt ifra det viktigste. I Whalenshire, Walenschap, blir hvalolje ekstrahert og sendt videre til Merbourg hvor det blir prosessert til fin olje for lamper. Denne eksklusive oljen blir videre eksportert til alle verdens hjørner, og er svært ettertraktet for sine kvaliteter og renhet.